Bienvenue chez les celtes!
by Arsinoai
Summary: House tombe sur un patient quelque peu spécial. Si vous aimez les histoires loufoque avec un humour tordu cette fic est pour vous!


_Bonjours à tous!! Ma première fanfiction sur le docteur House! Comme il s'agit de ma première fanfic sur House je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez que je n'ai pas respecté la personnalité de House ou s'il y a quelques incohérences, mais il se trouve que j'ai loupé plusieurs saisons de cette série! Il s'agit d'un délire sortit droit de mon imagination et qui ne fera peut-être rire que moi, mais j'ai eu envie de le partager! Toutes reviews sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises._

* * *

Comment avait-il pu en arrivé là ? Tel était la question que se posait House tout en observant d'un air dépité son patient qui avait eut l'idée saugrenue de se lever de son lit et de se mettre à danser. Le patient en question âgé d'une trentaine d'année se mit sautiller sur la pointe des pieds, puis à traverser la pièce à grand pas tout en chantonnant! House se passa la main sur son front et fit appel à un infirmier afin de remettre son patient dans son lit. Ce dernier ne se laissa d'ailleurs pas faire:

- Comment osez-vous étouffer mon talent d'artiste ? C'est une honte, un scandale….

Le docteur ne fit pas attention à ses protestations et réfléchit calmement à l'étrange maladie de son patient. En effet ce dernier aurait pu être atteint de la jaunisse mais aucun des traitements contre cette maladie n'avait eut l'effet recherché. House se tourna vers son patient afin de lui poser quelques questions banales:

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

- Mal ? Voyons mon cher, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie- il observa alentour de lui- Quelle étrange demeure vous avez, si je puis me permettre, n'êtes vous pas un ami de ce très cher comte Dracula ? Il parait que c'est un hôte très respectable, quoique je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de tester. Vous ais-je dis que je travaillais pour le New York Times!

- Non, je suis plutôt amis avec le docteur Frankenstein, répondit sarcastiquement House

- Oh, vraiment….

Le docteur secoua la tête désespéré, il ne pourrait jamais rien tiré d'un patient passant la plupart de son temps dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il décida de prendre la température de son malade, et de faire une analyse sanguine, ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs mit à déballer tout un tas de propos incohérent.

- Ah, fou éte dokter, dit-il, prenant un accent allemand

- Oui je suis docteur et vous vous êtes maboules alors vous allez gentiment faire ce que je vous dis et après vous pourrez danser la polka dans votre chambre si ça vous plaît!

Il lui intima de tendre son bras gauche, mais au lieu de ça son patient lui tendit sa jambe.

- Vous devriez plutôt prendre la température de mes pieds, ils sont glacés. Un peu de chaleur dessus serait la bienvenue, dit le patient d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

- Si ça continu comme ça vous n'aurez plus de pieds du tout!

- Oh je serais un unijambiste, quelle expérience formidable!! Vous savez mon cher les humains peuvent se passer de leurs pieds mais en aucun cas de leurs cerveaux!

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça, soupira House, en tout cas votre cerveau à vous, je me demande ou a-t-il bien pu passer…

- AH! NON, VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT D'INSULTER UN DIGNE DESCENDANT DES CELTES, hurla le malade mental, Je suis The Miz*, Je suis tellement beau et fort. Le sang celte coule dans mes veines….

Quelque chose cependant interpella House, « le sang celte coule dans mes veines ». Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc pas penser plus tôt. Ce patient était certainement atteinte d'une hémochromatose , qui selon certains scientifique se développait chez des descendants de celtes, il s'agissais juste d'un surplus de fer. Quelques saignés, une fois par semaine et le problème serait réglé. Alors que son patient continuais à se prendre pour The Miz, House se dit que finalement il y avait toujours une part de vérité dans les paroles d'un fou. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui:

- Vous ais-je dit que vous feriez un très bon acteur dans la cage aux folles ?

- Désespérant, murmura House

* * *

_Et voilà! Fin de mon petit délire personnel! Je ne sais pas si vous trouverez ça drôle mais j'admet que c'est un peu débile!_

_* Pour information, The Miz est un catcheur , champion des Etats-Uni, il s'appel en réalité Michael Mizanin et se dit irlandais descendant de celtes sur scène._


End file.
